Killer Instinct
by Webbut
Summary: A novelization of Killer Instinct
1. Trial By Fire

Trial By Fire

It was a cloudy day when Cid Fields walked into the prison. He had just finished what he thought was his last meal. The taste of fried steak, hash browns, and eggs still lingered in his mouth as he took the long walk to the execution room. Some of the inmates he had beaten up laughed at him as he and the guards walked. He gave them the finger. He walked in to the room and saw a large circular chamber made of metal with Ultratech's branding on it. Ultratech said they were testing a new kind of lethal injection to be used in the army as a weapon. He didn't care he was going to die anyway so what did it matter. He and the guards walked to the door of the chamber. One of the guards opened the door, pushed Cid in and slammed the door shut. Cid saw 18 Ultratech gaurds and 27 scientists. "18 guards I no I killed a couple of people but don't they think 18 guards is over kill." Cid thought to himself. 2 of the guards took Cid's shirt off him and laid him on a table in the middle of the chamber. One of the guards by the wall pushed a button and restraints wrapped Cid's arms, legs, and waist to the table. A scientist with a laptop yelled out "Get to your places everyone!" and then walked to Cid. "Well Mr.Cid my name is Dr.Zolo. I think you have been a worthless drain on society for far too long now, but today that's all going to change now isn't it." Dr.Zolo said as he started to type on his laptop. "Today you repaid your debt to society." Dr.Zolo said as he continued to type. Then a large gun like structure was lowered slowly from the ceiling and shot a red light on to Cid's chest. "What the hell! Where's the needle? I thought this was going to be a lethal injection!" Cid yelled franticly as he tried to break his restraints. "HA! HA! HA! What you thought would happen and what will happen are two entirely different things Mr.Cid." Dr.Zolo said in a maniacal voice that made even the other scientist uneasy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cid yelled as he tried even more franticly to free himself from his restraints. Cid relized that there was no breaking free and that he would just have to pray for a miracle. "Any last words?" Dr.Zolo asked. "Yea. Fuck you." Cid said. Dr.Zolo laughed as he pushed a button on his laptop. A thick red laser blasted from the gun above Cid and into his chest. After a few seconds the laser shut off. "Is he still alive? Was it a success?" Dr.Zolo asked. "He's alive sir," replied a scientist who was sitting at a computer. "WHY THE HELL IS IT SO HOT?" Cid yelled. "ANSWER ME GODDANM IT! WHY THE HELL IS IT SO HOT?" Cid yelled again. "His temperature is rising," one of the scientist, said. "NO SHIT DUMBASS!" Cid yelled to the scientist. "Sir," a female scientist said, "I'm getting a pulse but no sign of a heart. I think you should see this." Dr.Zolo walked to the female scientist's computer and looked at it for a moment, "Its working" he said. Suddenly Cid busted into flames and yelled in pain. "The laser was stronger than it should have been I must have miscalculated." Dr.Zolo said too himself. Cid's body turned into one large almost liquid flame and shot it self threw the female scientist into the wall. Before the female scientist knew what happened her body was engulfed in flames and she was already dead. "I want him stunned not killed!" Dr.Zolo yelled as he ran for the exit to the chamber. Cid's body retook the shape of a human, but he hardly looked human. He was naked and his body was all red and his body was made of fire. In the sockets where his eyes once had been there was nothing but fire. His other more male specific parts were gone as well. Cid got up and ran at one of the scientists and punched his head in. The guards drew their guns and fired long thick streams of white foam at Cid. With every stream that it him he felt more frozen. Dr.Zolo open the door that led to the rest of the prison went threw it and locked it shut. He could hear as the other scientist banged on the door and begged for someone to open it. "Survival of the fittest" Dr.Zolo said coldly as he took out his cell phone and started to dial. "What do you want Zolo?" A deep voice said from the phone. "Project Cinder was a success, but there was unforeseen difficulties. We need a full force of Ultratech soldiers to subdue him." Dr.Zolo said to the man on the other line. "They will be there in seven minutes" the deep voice on the other line said. Dr.Zolo hung up and lit a cigar. "Oh boy am I going to get it" Dr.Zolo said to himself. He listened for the screams of the trapped scientist and guards. When he heard none he assumed that they were all dead. He heard loud bangs at the door to the chamber. Must be Cid trying to get out, he thought. Zolo knew that Cid could eventually break threw the door but it would take him a good 45 minutes to do so Zolo had no worries.


	2. Saberwulf VS Orchid

"Harry, why me. I'm in this damn tournament too. I've got to train and get into shape. Why are you sending me around like a damned invitation." said a young woman of average height in a tight mid-cut one piece skirt.

"Think of it this way Orchid. You're the only combatant who gets to see the others in action before the tournament. That has to be worth something." Harry said as he and Orchid climbed up the large steps into the Count Von Saberwulf's castle.

"This place is creepy like something out of Dracula" Orchid said with an uncomfortable tone.

"Yea and all this fog isn't helping. I'm starting to regret asking to be the cameraman on this one. They aren't paying me nearly enough for all this" Harry said as his eyes darted around for any sign of danger. The two reached the large heavy metal doors to the castle. Orchid knocked on the door. The door let out a loud creak and slowly swung open. Orchid looked around for something or someone that could have opened the door. Harry hurried Orchid forward, "Come on" he whispered. Suddenly, Orchid and Harry heard loud organ playing echoing through the halls of the castle.

"Oh God" Orchid yelled, jumping at the sound. The faint sound of maniacal laughter joined the sound of the organ. Both Orchid and Harry walked on at a hurried pace down the long hall. "There is no freaking way they are getting me to do this again" Orchid yelled as she ran forward the room at the end of the hall where the large profile of person in a large chair could be seen. Just as suddenly as it began the sound of the organ playing and the laughter stopped and only the sound of the large doors closing behind Orchid and Harry could be heard. Orchid whipped around to see a large figure jump off the wall above on the ground of the dark hall. The figure started to walk towards Orchid.

"Who exactly are you people and what business do you have in my castle", howled the figure.

"We are from Ultratech. We are here about your request into the Killer Instincts Tournament.", Orchid yelled to the figure. The figure stepped close enough so that Orchid could see it clearly. What appeared in front of her was what looked like a cross between a human and a wolf, standing slightly hunched over wearing a blue cloth over its chest. The sight brought the word "werewolf" to Orchid's mind.

Harry stopped running and turned around once he heard Orchid's voice. He walked closer to her, "Is this our guy?" he asked.

"Yes", the werewolf looking person said, "I am Count Von Saberwulf. Follow me please." The three walked into the room at the end of the hall. The room had a couch, three chairs, a table with a pot on it and several cups, a lit fireplace and a television in front of the couch.

Harry chuckled and said "You get reception up here?" Saberwulf gave him a quick glare that ended Harry's chuckles.

"Please have a seat and feel free to have some coffee. I apologize for the scare when you came in. People sometimes venture here looking to see a real life werewolf so I started trying to scare everyone off", Saberwulf said with a disguised emphasis on the word "werewolf".

"I see. Well Mr.Saberwulf we are here to inform you that Ultratech's review board has reviewed your request to participate in the Killer Instincts Tournament and you have been accepted into the qualifying round of the contest. The qualifying round consists of one match against your recruiter, myself. This match will last one minute and be recorded and sent in for review to the review board. If the board finds your performance satisfactory you shall move on the next round. Any questions?", Orchid said pausing in between some sentences trying to remember her lines.

"Yes there is one question, where will this match take place?", Saberwulf asked after taking his last sip of coffee.

"Here in a small area of your choice", Orchid responded.

"Yea, and it needs enough space for me to move around with my camera and not get knocked out", Harry added.

"Well it would have to be the graveyard out back. It's the best place. It has the most space and I use to spar with the people from the town not so far from here be for my sickness developed.", Saberwulf said with more energy than Orchid and Harry had seen before in the conversation. "When do we start?", Saberwulf asked anxiously.

"Well show us to the graveyard so Harry can set up his camera and we can start right away.", Orchid said. She had been waiting to test how good she had gotten and this was her perfect chance.

"Follow me then", Saberwulf said as he got up and started walking out the room. Orchid and Harry followed him down the hall and outside and down the steps. They went on a small dirt path that Orchid had not noticed before. After less than five minutes of walking they arrived at the graveyard. The graveyard was small and had a low fencing around it. There were no tombstones only a small stone building where bodies were kept,

Harry took the large red backpack that matched his red cap off his back and set it on the ground. He began unpacking four small cameras. He hooked each camera to a different place on the fencing to catch different angles. Each camera was designed to record the fight in both a regular view and heat vision view so that when the footage was viewed the viewer could switch between both views. Harry then unpacked two white paper-thin circles that he asked Saberwulf to place on the underside of each wrist. Harry explained that they were to record his pulse during the match. Orchid didn't need them because the green bracelet she was wearing was all ready designed to do the same. Finally Harry unpacked a large camera that he was to use during the match to record with.

Orchid and Saberwulf stood 3 yards apart waiting for Harry to give them the signal to begin. "You sure your ready for this?", Orchid asked with a smile.

"I need the cure to my sickness and there is nothing that will stand in my why of getting it especially not a small women such as yourself.", Saberwulf said ready to fight.

"Saberwulf versus Orchid. Face off. Ready Go", Harry yelled.


End file.
